poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Toad Brigade Adventure
The Toad Brigade Adventure is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With the Mushroom Kingdom at stake, Twilight and her friends must help the Toad Brigade save it from Bowser's evil clutches when some of his generals begin it's move. Toad and his brigade showed their new friends around/New adventures to discover The episode begins with Toad, he and his brigade were showing their new friends around their homes. Soon, they'd showed them what's beyond their home for new discoveries. Bowser's next evil scheme/Kamek volunteers to go after the rangers and heroes Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, he decided to begin his next evil plan for the Mushroom Kingdom. As Kamek volunteers to go after the rangers and heroes, Bowser allowed him to go. Dinosaur Neil and Dot helps Twilight with Flurry Heart/Practicing parenthood Then, Dinosaur Neil and Dot offered to help Twilight babysit Flurry Heart. As Twilight agreed theirs and Arthur's suggestion, Neil and Dot were practicing parenthood to someday have children of their own. Telling about the Elemental Rainbow Crown and the eight colored crowning jewels Later, Toad told Twilight and her friends along with Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars about the Elemental Rainbow Crown and the eight colored crowning jewels that must be found. Joining the Toad Brigade on the mission/Getting ready for their journey Then, Twilight, Star Swirl, and their friends joined the Toad Brigade on the mission. At last, they're all getting ready for their journey for the Elemental Rainbow Crown. The Dazzlings freed/Dragaunus instructed them to help Kamek However, the Dazzlings, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk were freed by Dragaunus as he instructed them to help Kamek succeed his mission against the Power Rangers. Arriving at the Symphonia Kingdom/Witnessing the alliance symbol Then, they arrived at the Symphonia Kingdom. Just then, Twilight and Star Swirl begins to notice the alliance symbol they've never seen before. Meeting Lloyd Irving and his friends/Explaining about the Dazzlings' return So, Twilight and the others meet with Lloyd Irving and his friends. Then, they explained about the Dazzlings returning because of Dragaunus and his lackeys. Colette uses her magic/The Trix have returned their revenge Then, Colette uses her magic to work up enough strength to stop the Dazzlings form what they'll throw at them. Meanwhile, the Trix have returned for their revenge as they meet with the Dazzlings and Kamek. The Rangers and the Toad Brigade go in the Library/Seeking enough knowledge Back with everyone else, Twilight, Star Swirl, and the Toad Brigade came inside the Library just to seek enough knowledge to find out how to defeat Bowser and his alliance. Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad knows their secret/Rainbow of each colors Suddenly, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad discovered their own secret. With that said, Toad claim each gather Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad, Bronze Toad, Toadette and the other Toadettes to complete themselves. Toad takes the lead with his comrades/The same tunes of the Dazzlings Then, Toad takes the lead with his comrades to give Twilight and her friends enough Rainbow Power. Suddenly, they started here the same singing tunes of the Dazzlings. Alex Xanatos used his Double Flute/Starting to silence the Dazzlings' spell However, Alex Xanatos used his Double Flute to block the effect on Twilight and any of her friends. With that done, his tune has silenced the Dazzlings' spell. Begin the next battle/Alex works his magic and giving the Rangers their strength Then, the Rangers and heroes begin their fight against the Dazzlings and the Trix. As for Alex, he worked his own magic to give the Rangers their strength to win their battle. The Trix transforms Colette into a Pumpkin/Stygian tries to protect her Suddenly, the Trix casted a spell on Colette turning her into a pumpkin by their black magic. With quick seconds, Stygian fought them back trying to protect her from harm. The Rangers and Heroes weakening the Dazzlings/Beginning their Giant Siren Spell So, the Rangers and Heroes started weakening the Dazzlings with every attacks they've got. Just then, Dragaunus fired the growth potion making them bigger with a giant siren spell. Summoning the Zords/Beginning the Ultrazord battle against the Dazzlings Then, they summon their Zords to combine into the Ultimate Elemental Megazord as they fought against the Dazzlings. The Human Bullet begins to fire/A Direct Hit at the Dazzlings/Defeated again Without hesition, the Human Bullet begins to direct fire just before his boy left to play with his friends. At last, he weakened both of the Dazzlings as the Rangers defeated them for good. Then, the curse on Colette in Pumpkin form was saved at last thanks to Star Swirl at last. Twilight returns to see Flurry Heart/Owing Dinosaur Neil and Dot her thanks After the fight, Twilight was so happy to see Flurry Heart again. Then, she was very grateful with Dinosaur Neil and Dot helping her with her niece and gave her thanks to them. Taking the Toad Bros. to Bed/Flora, Mary Bell and Peach speaks to Colette Back at CPA at night, everyone were willing to take the Toad Bros. to Bed. Then, Flora, Mary Bell and Peach speaks to Colette about how the Trix used the curse on her before. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak *Virgil Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy and Blisstina *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill and Benny *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Preston Vogel *Puck *Oberon *Titania *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *The Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Caped Crusading Chameleon *Big Shot *Human Bullet *Fire Me Boy *The Civic-Minded Five: Four-Legged Man, Captain Mucilage, Carpeted Man, Jungle Janet and Feral Boy *Plunger Man *Russian Beard *The Blowfish Avenger *Bi-Polar Bear *Captain Lemming *Mighty Agrippa *Jet Valkyrie *Fishboy *Éclair *Blitzen *Bud Frontier *Proto Clown *Uncle Creamy *Mr. Exciting *Gesundheit *Sarcastro *The Flying Squirrel *Baby Boomerangatuang *Teamo Supremo: Captain Crandall, Rope Girl and Skate Lad *Governor Kevin *The Chief *Mr. Paulson *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Doctor Drakken *Team Go: Hego, Shego, Mego and the Wego Twins *Mighty Max *Norman *Presley Carnovan *Ja-Kal *Rath *Armon *Nefer-Tina *Apep *Selina *Miele *King George *Queen Harmony *Plum *Bell T. *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *Petal T. *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile *Grace *Comet T. *Azalea *Princess Eclair *Princess Abigail *Princess Amena *Princess Octavia *Young Cricket *Princess Ciel *Prince Earl Mermaid Princesses The Human Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts The Jewel Riders The Magic Knights The Winx Team The Monkey Team Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Bright Mac and Pear Butter *Wallflower Blush *Firelight and Starpoint *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Mayor Blank *Dot *Carmelita Vatos *Dinosaur Neil *Crandall's mom *Jean *Amanda Carnovan *the Rainbow Citizens Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku *Master Frown *Brock *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Chromedome *Baron Violent *El Seed *The Bee Twins *The Breadmaster *Buttery Pat *Thrakkorzog *Mr. Mental *Pineapple Pokopo *The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight *The Idea Men *Venus *Milo *The Terror *Stalingrad *Tunn-La *Human Ton and Handy *Angry Red Herring *Whirling Scottish Devil *Octo Paganini *The Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy *The Swiss *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Madame Snake *Mr. Large *Ernie the Hat, Mickey the Shirt, and Rosie the Purse *Laser Pirate *Dehydro *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *Señor Senior, Sr. *Señor Senior, Jr. *Professor Dementor *DNAmy *Scarab *Heka *Black Lady *Lady Kale Trivia *This episode has a reference of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker and Winx Club Season 1 Episode 14: Bloom’s Dark Secret, Episode 20: Mission to Domino, Episode 21: The Crown of Dreams and Winx Club Special 2: Revenge of the Trix. *The Winx Team alongside with the eight Sprixie Princesses tells the Toad Brigade with the Rangers and Heroes about the Elemental Rainbow Crown and the eight colored crowning jewels to put in the crown room in Peach’s castle and who could be chosen by the Pillar of the Mushroom Kingdom. *The Seven Toads and the Toadettes are going for the journey to Magix for their great adventures to finding the Elemental Rainbow Crown and the eight crowning jewels for the Pillar of the Mushroom Kingdom who would be chosen. *Kamek freed the Dazzlings and joining Bowser’s evil alliance along and having revenge to the Harmony Force Rangers. *The Trix: Icy, Darcy and Stormy along with Lucy as the team and Hope comes to join Bowser alliance as well. *Colette from the Symphonia Kingdom uses her magic to see what was the Trix is coming to have revenge and facing by the Winx Team and the worlds in Danger. *The Toad Brigade along with the Harmony Force Rangers and the Heroes discovers in the forest, Colette Brunel was here came from the Aselia Dimension and tells about the story to them. *Colette had transformed into a Pumpkin by the Trix and the Dazzlings uses their dark magic. Songs #Sun will Rise Transcript *The Toad Brigade Adventure (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes